


Bathroom Fun

by aliythefangirl



Series: Duncan & Courtney’s Naughty Escapades [2]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Courtney and Duncan take advantage of Courtney’s private bathroom in TDA. Smutty goodness.(set in Million Dollar Babies)
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Series: Duncan & Courtney’s Naughty Escapades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796965
Kudos: 22





	Bathroom Fun

I pulled Duncan into my private bathroom and gave him a big kiss. We parted  
“Duncan,I need you now.” I panted  
“Whoa there,Princess.”he said back.  
I went on kissing him and undid my sweater and unbuttoned my pants.  
“Duncan..”I moaned and pushed myself against him.  
“Princess..” he said  
My pants had fallen to the floor and I stepped out of them. I rid myself of my sweater and shirt to reveal my lacy bra and matching thong.  
I purred into his ear “Remember those times we spent together at Playa Da Losers? Or that time in the boathouse before I got eliminated? I could do that for you.”  
Duncan pushed me away but I could see a growing erection in his pants. I undid my bra and pulled down my underwear. Then I started touching myself and moaning  
“Not that I don’t enjoy the show,Princess. But I am going to leave now.” He said,going to leave.  
I went on touching myself and moaned his name.  
“You sure? You gonna leave me all alone?I’m so wet for you,babe. Guess I just have to..”I said and moaned again  
“Finish myself off alone.” I said panting,looking at now prominent erection in his jeans.  
“Oh hell” he said and kissed me with such passion and urgency. I went and unbuttoned his jeans. They dropped to the floor and I put my hand inside his boxers, feeling his rock hard erection.  
“Princess,don’t do that or I’ll be finished before we even start.” He moaned,pulling away from me. He took off the rest of his clothes and pushed me against the wall,his erection just inches away from my wet,throbbing cunt. He kissed me with such passion and vigor.  
He pulled away and sighed “aw shit,I don’t have a condom.”  
“It’s okay,I’m on birth control.”I whispered, pulling him closer and taking his rock hard cock into my cunt.  
I moaned and so did he. We had fooled around before, even giving each other head but not penetrating me. This felt different, more primal and raw. He began thrusting and my hips rolled,meeting him with each thrust.  
“Princess..”he moaned  
I moaned his name back and then I started feeling him finger my clit as well  
“Keep doing that!” I yelled. Then I moaned and with each thrust the pressure was building and building until..  
“Duncan,I’m going to cum.” I moaned and then the dam broke. My vaginal walls contracted and I saw stars in my eyes.  
“Oh my god” I moaned, and he moaned “almost there,Princess,almost there.” while keeping up the pace of the thrusts.  
“Courtney” he moaned and his thrust became frantic and erratic. Then I felt sprouts of hot cum coming from his cock. Few more erratic and frantic thrusts and he went soft. He pulled out of me and kissed me. I felt a few drops of his cum slide down my legs.  
“You know I like the look of you like that,Princess. All filed up with my cum and looking so very well fucked.” He whispered  
“Oh really? Would it make more enjoyable if I told you that you’re the only one that saw me like this? That you’re the only one I ever let cum inside me? Or even be inside me?” I purred  
“Very much,Princess. Very much. For the record,you’re the only girl I’ve done that too. Came inside of,I mean.” He whispered and then added “you gave me your virginity? For real,Princess?” He asked  
“Yes,Duncan.” I purred.  
“Then I’m going to work on being your only, Courtney” he promised


End file.
